BitterSweet Life
by eyelight pear
Summary: Segala hal yang terjadi membuat mereka mengerti bahwa beberapa pilihan dalam hidup merupakan bagian dari takdir. GaaHina. AU. -a bittersweet story-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance - Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

**The Day We Met**

Hinata masih betah menatap bulan yang menggantung tenang di antara gelapnya langit malam. Bulan tampak sendiri, awan mendung menghalangi bintang-bintang untuk menemaninya. Dalam kesunyian malam yang merajam, gadis itu membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka, sepenuh hati menerima cahaya keperakan dari sang dewi malam. Bulan tak perlu merasa kesepian karena Hinata menemaninya. Menemani benda langit dengan sinar temaram tersebut hingga pagi menjelang.

Gadis yang sedang termenung itu memeluk tubuhnya, berharap bisa lebih baik dengan sedikit kehangatan yang tercipta. Lebih baik? Bahkan keadaannya semakin lama makin memburuk. Hatinya yang tidak tenang membuat perasaannya gundah. Dia hanya mau tak ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu Hinata berhenti menangis. Hanya dengan cara itulah dirinya bisa melepas sesak, menghilangkan rasa sakit yang selama beberapa hari belakangan menghimpit dadanya. Mungkin air matanya telah habis hingga sekarang tidak bisa keluar lagi. Sejak tadi bibirnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu tentang harapannya yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati bahwa mantra ini akan membuat permohonannya terkabul.

Hinata benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Keteguhan hatinya seakan menguap begitu saja. Seandainya _orang itu_ adalah _dirinya_.

**.**

**.**

**o::~**:oOo:**~::o**

**.**

**.**

Seekor tanuki milik kerajaan lepas dari kandangnya. Kaisar sangat menyayangi hewan itu, makhluk yang telah beranak pinak hingga menghasilkan keturunan entah ke-berapa untuk generasi ini. Mitos menyebutkan bahwa hewan berbulu tersebut menyimpan aura mistis. Kerajaan mungkin saja akan mengalami kemerosotan jika tanuki itu hilang atau mati tanpa sebab.

Alasan itulah yang membuat pemuda ini berkeliaran di tengah hutan. Mencari hewan yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan atau jika tidak maka dirinya sendiri yang akan menerima akibatnya. Di jantung hutan yang lebat dia tidak menemukan apapun, maka diubahlah tempat pencarian ke daerah tepi di mana masyarakat bisa menjangkaunya.

Di antara semak belukar tampak sesosok anjing rakun berbulu coklat terang dengan belang berwarna hitam pada bagian ekor. Perlahan tapi pasti, Gaara mendekatinya. Sial, makhluk menggemaskan itu merasakan kehadirannya. Sebagai hewan yang memiliki insting bahwa nyawanya terancam, tanuki tersebut bergegas pergi. Larinya yang gesit membuat Gaara kewalahan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk memasang jebakan saat tiba di tepi sebuah telaga kecil. Menunggu beberapa saat dan akhirnya tanuki yang sedang diincarnya melintas tak seberapa jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Gaara berlari secepat mungkin hingga rakun kecil itu berhasil tertangkap. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara derap langkah beberapa orang, tapi Gaara memutuskan untuk mengikat kaki-kaki hewan tersebut sebelum melesat kabur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dari balik rerimbunan pohon terlihat tiga orang wanita yang bergerak perlahan menuju tepi telaga. Salah satunya berjalan di depan dengan langkah menuju semak yang sebelumnya telah dipasang perangkap. Gaara sadar akan bahaya yang mengincar salah satu gadis di sana dan dengan sigap berlari untuk menghindari hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dia berteriak. Namun sepertinya terlambat karena seseorang di sana telah menginjak sensor di mana jebakan itu bekerja.

Gaara mengeluarkan sejenis benda tajam dari dalam pakaiannya untuk memutus tali penghubung yang nantinya bisa menjatuhkan jaring dari atas. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Gaara adalah menarik lengan gadis itu, secara refleks mendekapnya untuk menjauhkannya dari bahaya. Seonggok kayu muncul dari bawah, memungkinkan siapa saja terpelanting jika benda itu terinjak. Namun semua yang berada di sana bisa bernapas lega karena tak ada satu pun yang terluka.

Gadis berambut panjang yang hampir celaka itu butuh jeda sejenak untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Dia menarik diri, melihat seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Keturunan Hyuuga tersebut terasa familiar dengan pakaian yang dipakai oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan cepat dia membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat sekaligus ucapan terima kasih. Tanpa kata.

"Terima kasih telah menolong Hinata-sama," dua orang wanita lain maju dan mengikuti gerakan Tuannya, membungkuk lalu menegakkan badan kembali. Masing-masing dari mereka berdiri di samping sang Souke Hyuuga. Dengan begitu, paling tidak Gaara tahu bahwa seseorang yang telah ditolongnya bukan dari kalangan biasa.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lebih baik kalian meninggalkan hutan ini."

Ketiga wanita tadi sedikit membungkuk sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum beranjak pergi. Meskipun berjalan menunduk, Hinata bisa melihat sekilas wajah pemuda tersebut dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersimpan dalam memori otak. Satu hal yang pasti, keinginannya untuk melepas penat dengan melihat panorama alam tidak berjalan mulus karena suatu insiden yang tak terduga.

**.:oOo:.**

Kediaman Hyuuga yang lapang terlihat lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Mansion yang berisi beberapa komplek rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga tersebut kedatangan sekelompok tamu dari anggota kesatuan khusus pasukan kerajaan. Hyuuga telah dikenal sebagai penghasil kain terbaik di ibukota, untuk itulah mereka mengundang pasukan tersebut karena kepercayaan yang mereka peroleh dalam membuat seragam resmi selama bertahun-tahun.

Ruang tamu di rumah utama itu memang sangat luas. Pintu-pintu geser di empat penjuru berbeda dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, mengizinkan angin sejuk di sore hari untuk masuk. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat rouka berlantai kayu yang menghubungkan dengan halaman luar ataupun ruangan lain. Hiashi duduk sebagai tuan rumah di salah satu sisi, sedangkan yang lain duduk dengan pola hampir melingkar mengikuti struktur dinding bangunan yang berbentuk heksagon.

Setelah beberapa menit bercengkerama, seseorang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi teko. Orang itu berhenti, meletakkan nampannya di lantai, dan dengan hati-hati berjalan menggunakan kedua lututnya. Dia membawa teko dan memasuki pusat ruangan secara perlahan-lahan, mengisi cangkir para tamu dengan teh herbal yang baru diseduh.

"Ini putri pertamaku, Hinata." Hiashi kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan salah satu anak gadisnya. Beberapa yang lain menanggapinya seraya tersenyum penuh hormat pada sang tuan rumah. Hinata yang mengenakan kimono formal merasa malu akan tatapan beberapa orang ke arahnya.

Bukan karena Hyuuga tak memiliki cukup pelayan untuk melayani para tamu, tapi Hiashi punya alasan tersendiri dengan tindakannya ini. Pemimpin klan itu cukup sadar bahwa tamu-tamu yang datang kali ini adalah anggota inti pasukan kerajaan yang secara keseluruhan adalah pria lajang. Dia hanya ingin putrinya yang sudah dewasa membuka mata tentang beberapa pemuda berkualitas di Konoha.

Hinata menghampiri setiap meja dan menuangkan minuman panas itu ke cangkir para tamu. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu menjaga gerakannya dan bersikap sopan. Tak seorang pun di sana tahu bahwa dirinya merasa sangat takut jika tugas ini gagal. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah mengisi tempat minum mereka dan Hiashi akan tersenyum penuh bangga kepadanya.

Keterkejutan menyerang Hinata saat dirinya menuju salah satu meja. Dalam hati terus berharap bahwa ini hanyalah ilusi. Namun Hinata sadar jika penglihatannya tidak salah saat sampai di meja tersebut. Entah mengapa dia merasa gugup ketika melihat orang itu, pemuda yang tanpa sengaja dia temui tiga hari yang lalu. Hinata kembali menunduk, berusaha fokus pada teko yang dibawanya. Ayolah, hanya menuangkan isinya. Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata melakukan tugasnya. Namun hal-hal yang tak jelas dari mana terus menganggu pikirannya hingga keseimbangannya goyah. Teko itu menumpahkan ocha panas pada seseorang yang duduk di dekat cawan keramik incarannya.

"Ma-maaf…" Hinata sangat panik. Salah satu pelayan wanita yang duduk di tiap sudut ruangan memberikannya lap bersih.

Tangan Hinata menyingkirkan sisa cairan yang menempel di seragam pemuda itu dengan lap berwarna putih. Lengannya bergetar, sekali lagi dia menunduk untuk meminta maaf. Hiashi yang mengutamakan kesempurnaan tentu tak suka dengan hal ini.

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini Sabaku-san."

"Justru saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena telah Anda undang dalam perjamuan ini." Gaara masih bersikap tenang. Selain latihan fisik, tentu dia dididik tata krama dan bagaimana cara bersikap pada orang lain. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu tak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Hinata melanjutkan tugasnya. Setelah selesai, dia duduk di salah satu sisi ruangan dekat jalan masuk, tepat di belakang ayahnya. Sesaat kemudian, beberapa pelayan datang membawa hidangan untuk para tamu. Hinata hanya bisa memerhatikan bagaimana mereka berlalu-lalang menyajikan makanan di atas tiap meja berkaki pendek yang ada di sana.

Ketika para pelayan telah pergi, Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. Namun semuanya berakhir saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Gadis itu dengan cepat menunduk. Rasanya malu sekali mengingat keributan kecil yang dibuatnya tadi. Hinata merenungi nasibnya yang menyedihkan karena gagal melaksanakan tugas. Kemudian, konsentrasinya beralih untuk menikmati hidangan di hadapannya seperti halnya tamu-tamu yang lain.

**~o~**

**_The Day We Met_, a song by _Anthony Hamilton_**

**~o~**

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya saya ingin pakai setting Jepang tahun 1600an-1800an dalam fic ini. Tapi karena pengetahuan yg sangat minim tentang zaman Edo, akhirnya saya buat dunia sendiri dengan nama Konoha.<strong>

**Scene setelah kamar Hinata adalah flashback hingga beberapa chap ke depan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance - Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(2)<strong>

**More than Words**

"Kali ini siapa?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu, tak menanggapi sepupunya yang tiba-tiba masuk dan melancarkan pertanyaan itu kepadanya. Shisui melihat kertas putih yang tak lagi kosong di atas salah satu meja dan mengambilnya. Di sana, dia bisa membaca tiga nama yang sepertinya adalah nama wanita. Shisui yakin kertas itu ditulis oleh pamannya untuk Itachi. Ya, calon-calon selanjutnya untuk Itachi karena pemuda itu selalu menolak tawaran dari ayahnya.

"Mari kita lihat," jeda sejenak, "Inuzuka... Apa kau pernah mendengar ini?" Shisui melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah." Jelas sekali Itachi tidak bersemangat menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya… Yamanaka. Hei, ini bukan pilihan yang buruk!" Shisui masih bersemangat menjadi biro jodoh bagi Itachi.

"Diamlah! Aku belum mau memikirkan hal ini." Itachi lebih tertarik untuk membenahi pakaiannya.

"Begitu? Kau yakin untuk yang satu ini?" terdengar nada manggoda pada suara Shisui. Namun gagal, karena hal tersebut tidak memberikan efek bagi Itachi. "Ada Hyuuga dalam daftar ini. Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?" Kali ini suaranya lebih keras, berharap sepupunya akan tertarik untuk nama yang baru dia sebutkan.

Shisui melihat ada yang berbeda dengan bahasa tubuh Itachi. Meskipun sedikit, dia bisa menyadarinya. Ya, Itachi mulai memberi respons.

"Kau pikir ada berapa Hyuuga di kota ini?" tanya Itachi santai. Sikapnya masih tenang seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja yang kemarin itu." Shisui mulai kesal dengan sepupunya yang masih jual mahal. Maksud Itachi sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu begitu yakin. Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki populasi yang lumayan banyak, yang mereka datangi kemarin hanyalah keluarga utama.

"Di sini tertulis nama Hinata." Sekali lagi, Shisui melihat ada yang berbeda dengan Itachi, "Kau masih belum yakin?" dan Uchiha itu menyeringai kecil di akhir ucapannya.

"Kita hampir terlambat." Itachi keluar dari kamarnya. Putra sulung Fugaku itu lebih memilih untuk berlatih sore ini. Sebagai ketua, dia memang diharuskan untuk memberi contoh yang baik kepada anggota lain.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" teriak Shisui sembari meninggalkan kamar. Kertas yang tadi dipegangnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

**.:oOo:.**

Tadi pagi Hinata mengunjungi tempat kerja pegawai karena suasana belum terlalu ramai. Beberapa pekerja telah datang dan putri sulung Hiashi itu menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Hinata mencari-cari suatu tempat yang mungkin menyimpan apa yang sedang dibutuhkannya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah meja lebar. Hinata berjalan mendekat dan di sana dia dapat melihat tumpukan kain serta beberapa catatan.

Sekali lagi, Hinata melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan mulai membuka salah satu laci meja secara perlahan agar tidak menarik perhatian. Dia mengeluarkan satu bendel tumpukan kertas dan mulai membacanya. Gadis itu membaca setiap hurufnya dengan teliti karena catatan tua yang sudah digunakan bertahun-tahun tersebut sangat membingungkan. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Hinata berusaha mengingat tulisan yang tertera di sana dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia kemudian berjalan, beralih pada tempat penyimpanan kain dan mengambil beberapa helai sesuai dengan kebutuhan.

Hinata kini pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar setelah berkutat dengan kegiatan yang dibuatnya selama setengah hari ini. Dua wanita dari Bunke menemaninya menuju sebuah taman yang belakangan sering dikunjunginya. Di sana terdapat jembatan pendek yang menghubungkan dua area berbeda karena terbelah kolam kecil yang memanjang. Teratai-teratai putih tumbuh di atas air kolam berlumpur. Beberapa di antaranya tampak menarik dengan warna merah jambu.

Tiga orang Hyuuga tersebut mendekati salah satu balai yang ada di sana. Tempat itu terbuka, tidak terlalu luas, dan memiliki atap. Lantai alasnya tiga puluh centimeter di bawah pinggang orang dewasa. Secara keseluruhan, balai itu tampak seperti gubuk dengan konstruksi bahan dari kayu. Hinata duduk dengan kaki menggantung, mengamati sekeliling, dan menghirup udara sore yang sejuk. Gadis itu selalu betah berlama-lama di tempat ini karena pemandangan yang memanjakan mata. Di beberapa tempat, berbagai bunga tumbuh berkelompok menurut jenisnya. Tak lupa hamparan rumput dengan warna hijau segar hadir untuk saling melengkapi.

Putri sulung Hiashi tergugah untuk menaikkan kakinya, menekuk kedua lututnya di sisi kanan tubuh dan melepaskan pelukan dari benda yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Hinata menempelkan pola yang dibuatnya ke atas selembar kain berwarna merah. Jemarinya menelusuri sisi luar kertas dan membuat coretan di permukaan kain yang masih bersih. Dia melakukannya dengan telaten. Namun, konsentrasinya bubar saat suara dari sekelompok orang mulai terdengar.

Sekitar tujuh belas meter dari tempatnya sekarang, Hinata bisa melihat sekumpulan laki-laki berjalan dengan membawa pedang kayu. Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengamati mereka satu per satu. Tidak biasanya mereka melewati tempat ini. Suatu kejadian yang tak biasa juga jika perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya teralih pada seseorang di sana. Bahkan, kini dia berharap orang itu menyadari keberadaannya dan melihat ke arahnya.

Hinata menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis paling beruntung ketika pengharapannya terkabul. Entah ada apa, tetapi pemuda itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata terkejut meskipun mereka berada pada jarak pandang yang jauh sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu baru tahu namanya tadi pagi, dan Hinata senang bisa bertemu Gaara di tempat ini.

"Apa mereka juga menggunakan lapangan di sana untuk berlatih?" tanyanya saat sekumpulan pasukan tadi mulai menjauh.

"Sepertinya tempat yang biasa tidak bisa digunakan hari ini. Pegawai istana sedang melakukan persiapan untuk menyambut tamu dari negeri tetangga," jawab salah satu Bunke.

Hinata sekali lagi memandangi mereka yang akan berlatih. Kemudian, dia kembali menyibukkan diri pada lembaran kain dan siap memotongnya. Saat matahari terbenam, si gadis Hyuuga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di rumah. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk segera menyelesaikan jahitannya ini.

**.:oOo:.**

Dunia tempatnya berada sudah gelap saat dirinya sampai di rumah. Kegiatannya selalu rutin dan terjadwal. Apapun itu, asalkan masih ada hubungannya dengan pemerintahan. Seperti juga sekarang ini, pemuda itu baru saja selesai berlatih bersama teman-teman setimnya.

Gaara menggeser pintu kamar sekembalinya dari ruang makan. Sejenak, dia ingin mengistirahatkan diri. Laki-laki itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas futon tempatnya tidur. Matanya menatap langit-langit, memandang jendela terbuka yang menyajikan awan hitam di luar sana, dan beralih pada tatami yang melapisi lantai.

Gaara tertarik pada lantai rumahnya. Bukan karena anyaman dari tatami yang sangat rapi, melainkan pada bungkusan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Dia menerima kiriman itu tadi pagi. Gaara ingat bahwa seseorang dari Hyuuga memberikan ini padanya. Dan Gaara sangat ingat ketika pria itu berkata, "Ini dari Hinata-sama untuk Anda."

Keingintahuan memaksanya untuk bangkit. Dia mengambil bungkusan itu dan membuka kain yang melapisinya. Gaara meraih isinya lalu membentangkannya lebar-lebar. Sebuah hakama lengkap dengan atasan berwarna merah seukuran tubuhnya siap untuk dipakai. Jenis kain ini sama persis dengan seragam lama miliknya.

Tentu saja, gadis itu yang membuat. Siapa lagi?

Gaara mengurutkan potongan peristiwa yang ada. Dia bertemu dengannya saat berusaha menangkap seekor tanuki. Gadis itu tak sengaja menumpahkan teh ketika dia berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sekali lagi, Gaara melihatnya sibuk dengan sesuatu berwarna merah saat akan latihan dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, untuk apa pakaian ini? Terkadang, menerka pikiran wanita bukanlah hal yang mudah.

**.:oOo:.**

Lapangan milik prajurit istana riuh seperti biasa. Namun, keramaian ini akan segera berakhir karena komandan mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Itachi, dia membubarkan anggotanya yang kebanyakan masih berusia muda. Ketua tim lainnya melakukan hal yang sama karena mendung telah memayungi Konoha.

Gaara melepas baju pelindungnya dan meletakkan pedang kayu di tempat seperti biasa. Sepertinya halnya yang lain, dia membaur untuk berjalan keluar lapangan bersama. Di luar, sesuatu yang terasa basah dan dingin mulai jatuh dari langit.

Tanah tempatnya berpijak tak lagi kering. Titik-titik yang jatuh semakin banyak, membuat warna tanah menjadi lebih gelap. Rumah adalah satu-satunya tujuan di cuaca seperti ini, pikirnya.

Gaara merasakan seragamnya menjadi berat. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk berteduh, dia terus menyusuri jalan pulang. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Gaara tetap tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya hingga angin membawanya ke tempat ini. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di atas jalan setapak, mengikuti arahnya, dan menemukan sesorang masih di sana.

Ya, tentu saja, bayangan Hinata yang dia lihat sebelum berangkat latihan tadi akan muncul dalam kepalanya saat hujan seperti ini. Gadis itu hanya sendiri di sana, menunggu hujan reda karena tidak membawa payung.

Memenuhi keinginannya sendiri, Gaara mempercepat langkah, berlari, lalu menyeberang jembatan kecil dengan panjang tak seberapa. Dia berhenti untuk berteduh. Tubuhnya disokong lantai balai tempatnya bernaung dari cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Atap kayu yang tak begitu tinggi melindunginya dari hujaman air layaknya jarum yang menyerbu kulit.

Hinata menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh dan sempat melihat tetesan air jatuh di lantai balai hingga akhirnya meresap melalui celah-celah kecil yang tak terlihat. Gadis itu menurunkan kakinya, membiarkan dirinya sendiri duduk dengan kaki menggantung. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan jari dengan gelisah karena tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan untuk orang di sampingnya.

Dua orang itu masih diam seakan mereka hanya seorang diri di tempat tersebut. Selama beberapa menit hanya ada suara berisik air hujan yang terjun mengenai atap.

"Kau sering ke sini?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar suaranya. Gaara mampu menarik perhatiannya untuk sekadar menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang memandangi kolam teratai. Sesaat bahkan dirinya lupa bahwa ada pertanyaan yang butuh untuk dijawab.

"Y-ya." Sunyi kembali menghampiri.

Untuk ukuran Sabaku junior, mengajak orang lain bicara lebih dulu adalah hal yang tak biasa. Hinata bukan pembicara yang baik, tapi dirinya berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian untuk membuat perbincangan yang menarik. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tak boleh mengacuhkan Gaara yang mengajaknya bicara dan menurut Hinata hal itu adalah sebuah niat baik.

"A-anda ba-baru selesai latihan?"

Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mencari bahan perbincangan yang lebih menarik. Padahal beberapa jam lalu dia sendiri yang melihat laki-laki itu berangkat latihan dan –tentu saja– laki-laki itu juga melihatnya. Gaara mungkin akan menganggap Hinata aneh karena pertanyaannya yang klise.

"Hm."

Jawaban yang singkat itu membuat nyalinya menciut. Hinata terus saja mengamati sekelilingnya, mencari semua hal yang kiranya bisa dia gunakan untuk memecah kebisuan. Ayolah, mereka bisa membahas cuaca hari ini. Bukankah hal tersebut lumrah untuk dibicarakan? Atau mungkin keadaan tentang pemerintahan kaisar sekarang yang telah berjalan selama tiga puluh tahun.

"Um... A-apa kediaman Anda jauh dari sini?" Namun Hinata lebih memilih bahan percakapan lain.

"Hutan bambu itu," Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya pada lahan bambu yang terletak sebelah barat laut di seberang jembatan. "Masuk jalan di tengahnya dan belok ke kiri setelah blok pertama. Ada puluhan rumah di sana dan kau bisa bertanya di mana keluarga Sabaku tinggal."

Hinata mengira-ngira bahwa blok pertama berjarak dua ratus meter dari jalan utama. Menurutnya jarak itu tidak terlalu jauh jika Gaara berlari dan dia bisa sampai rumah secepatnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung saat sadar bahwa Gaara memberi tahu letak rumahnya secara detail.

"Kau heran mengapa aku tidak langsung pulang?"

"Eh?" Dan orang itu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan bahkan tanpa perlu memberitahunya.

"Aku perlu berteduh." Hinata sempat melihatnya memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Se-sebelumnya juga kupikir hujan akan reda. Tapi ternyata justru makin deras." Hinata sekali lagi memandang orang di sampingnya yang sedari tadi bicara tanpa melihatnya. "Sayang sekali Anda tidak berteduh di sepanjang jalan tadi."

Gadis itu menduga jika Gaara terus berjalan karena hujan mungkin akan berhenti. Lalu pemuda itu kemari karena keadaan alam tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Namun, pemikirannya sungguh jauh berbeda dengan pemikiran Gaara.

"Aku ingin di sini," si rambut merah tiba-tiba menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Kau tidak suka?"

Dalam sekejap, Hinata bisa merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya. "B-bukan begitu…" jawabnya cepat. Menunduk tak sanggup menutupi semuanya karena Gaara jelas tahu jika gadis itu gugup. Kemudian, Gaara berbaik hati untuk berpaling.

"Baju itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi," si prajurit kembali membuka mulut. Hinata tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Hinata juga tahu bahwa pakaian yang dia berikan untuknya adalah seragam lama. Tapi ia membuatnya dengan senang hati dan tak mempermasalahkan jika Gaara tidak menggunakannya.

"Meskipun seragam lama, tak ada yang bisa melarangku memakainya."

Entah hal apa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam jiwanya. Hinata hanya tahu bahwa kini dirinya merasa bahagia karena kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Apa yang lebih membuat dirimu puas saat seseorang mau menerima dan mempergunakan dengan baik sesuatu yang telah kau berikan.

"Untuk apa kau membuatnya?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Waktu itu baju Anda kotor… dan aku merasa bersalah…" Hinata bersorak dalam hati karena bisa membuat alasan yang tepat tanpa tergagap.

"Apa itu hal yang penting? Noda teh bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah."

Salah, Hinata belum selamat.

"Um… ju-juga… yang waktu itu. Te-terima kasih telah menolongku." Benar, Hinata dapat menggunakan alasan lain tentang waktu itu di telaga. Berbeda dengan gadis yang saat ini tengah merasa lega dengan jawabannya, Gaara justru menilai jawaban seperti itu terlalu mudah ditebak. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Sungguh, Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan jika Hinata berkata 'Kau tahu kenapa aku membuatnya? Karena aku menyukaimu!' dengan lantang.

"Begitu?" Gaara menghela napas panjang, merasakan embusan angin yang menyebar aroma hujan, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk. "Sepertinya aku mengharap lebih dari yang kau katakan."

Hinata menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. Dalam sepi dia berusaha menelaah arti dari apa yang baru saja pemuda itu ucapkan. Hingga akhirnya pemikiran tersebut membawanya pada satu kesimpulan. Namun benarkah? Hinata ingin percaya karena dengan begitu hatinya akan berbunga-bunga. Di sisi lain, dia merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu percaya diri. Mana mungkin kata 'lebih' yang dimaksud Gaara adalah…

Warna merah kembali hadir pada pipi gadis itu. Imajinasinya kini telah melayang entah ke mana. Ya Tuhan, Gaara berhasil membuat persaannya campur aduk. Hinata memutuskan untuk tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Hujan masih belum reda. Riak air dari kolam menciptakan melodi konstan yang menenangkan. Dan Hinata bisa meraskan semilir angin menggoyangkan rambutnya yang terikat. Mungkin keadaan ini lebih baik. Berdua dengan seseorang yang kau anggap istimewa di bawah atap yang sama kala hujan dan merasakan percikan air yang sesekali menerpa wajahmu. Dingin, tapi terasa hangat.

Salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang membuka mulut. Membiarkan keheningan ini terus berlanjut terasa nyaman. Mungkin ada yang menganggap bahwa perasaan tak akan tersalurkan tanpa adanya kata. Namun ini berbeda. Keheningan seperti ini lebih dari kata-kata yang seakan bisa mengungkapkan gejolak jiwa dari relung hati yang terdalam.

Ah, situasi sedang tidak mendukung karena gadis itu mendengar derap langkah mendekat ketika dirinya mengayunkan kakinya dengan santai. Hinata menengok ke arah asal suara. Gaara juga menuju arah pandang yang sama dan matanya dapat menangkap seorang laki-laki berambut panjang warna gelap. Tangan kanannya membawa payung yang terbuka sedangkan satunya memegang payung yang masih terlipat. Hinata menjatuhkan sepasang geta ke atas tanah dan memakainya saat orang itu mendekat.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hinata-sama."

Perempuan berambut panjang tersebut tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih Nii-san," ucapnya. Gaara melihat Hinata meraih salah satu payung dan membukanya. Sesaat Gaara mengamati pemuda tadi dan sadar bahwa ada simbol sangkar burung di dahinya. Pandangannya teralih kembali pada si pewaris Hyuuga saat gadis itu berbalik. Dua orang dengan mata identik tersebut sedikit membungkuk serta mengucapkan salam. Gaara lekas bangkit, membungkuk, dan membalas kembali salam mereka.

Kini pemuda lajang itu hanya seorang diri. Tentu saja, pulang adalah tujuannya sekarang. Jika memang mau, Gaara bisa kembali ke rumah sejak tadi tanpa perlu mencari jalan dengan jarak lebih jauh dari biasanya. Tak mengapa kalau tujuannya adalah menemui perempuan itu. Ya, menemui Hinata.

**~o~**

_**More than Words**_**, a song by **_**Extreme**_

**~o~**

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk lagu ini, I like Westlife version better than the original one.<strong>

**Ada kritik dan saran? Silakan review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Romance - Angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC**

* * *

><p><strong>(3)<strong>

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

Hyuuga Hiashi mengawasi para pekerja yang sedang menenun kain untuk memastikan bahwa hasilnya berkualitas dan tanpa cacat. Sesekali dia akan menegur jika ada yang pekerjaannya kurang beres dan tidak tepat waktu. Pria itu dikenal tegas dalam memimpin dan mendidik anak buah. Dia hanya ingin memuaskan pelanggan tanpa meninggalkan kekecewaan pada relasi usahanya. Semua orang yang bekerja di Hyuuga telah maklum dengan sikapnya. Terkadang orang itu keras, tapi bukan diktator. Justru karena itulah wibawa yang sangat melekat pada diri Hiashi bisa terpancar.

Pria dua anak tersebut teringat bahwa hari ini ada janji. Ya, saat matahari mulai naik dan itu berarti sekarang. Sadar akan kegiatannya, Hiashi melangkah pergi ke bangunan utama melewati pekarangan. Salah satu Bunke datang dan memberi tahu bahwa ada yang mencarinya. "Ya, terima kasih," sahut Hiashi sambil berlalu.

"Hyuuga-sama," seorang pemuda berambut panjang sedikit membungkuk saat bertemu pandang dengan si tuan rumah.

Hiashi membalas salamnya. "Ah, Itachi-san. Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak. Saya baru saja tiba," jawabnya sembari tersenyum samar.

Hyuuga Hiashi mengajaknya menuju teras rumah untuk sekadar menikmati teh. Itachi mengikuti pria itu dan duduk setelah dipersilakan. "Bagaimana, semua prajurit sudah mendapatkan seragam baru?"

"Ya. Saya mendapat tugas untuk melaporkannya pada Anda. Dan juga, Panglima Utama mengucapakan terima kasih atas kerja samanya dengan Hyuuga," ucap Itachi penuh hormat.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian semua."

Hiashi diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdeham pelan. "Aku telah menerima pesan dari orang tuamu. Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini, bukan?"

"Saya baru akan berlatih sore nanti," jawab pemuda Uchiha itu seakan mengerti maksud ketua klan Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, aku ke dalam sebentar." Hiashi meninggalkan tamunya di teras rumah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, orang itu kembali bersama putri sulungnya menghampiri Itachi.

"Hinata, ayah masih ada urusan lain setelah ini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menemani Itachi-san selagi aku tidak ada." Hiashi menatap Itachi sejenak dan kembali menoleh pada putrinya, "Jika kalian merasa bosan, kau bisa mengajaknya mengitari pekarangan." Ketua klan itu kini menghadap ke arah tamunya, "Itachi-san, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Dengan kalimat terakhir tersebut, Hiashi meninggalkan mereka untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang lain.

Hinata sebenarnya mulai terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Ayahnya akan memintanya menemui klien Hyuuga saat pria itu sedang ada pekerjaan lain yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Karenanya, Hinata melirik sebentar tamu Hiashi kali ini. Dia merasa wajahnya tidak terlalu asing dan sejurus kemudian dia ingat bahwa laki-laki ini adalah salah satu kapten pasukan kerajaan. Sedikit ragu dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, gadis itu akhirnya duduk setelah sebelumnya Itachi melakukan hal yang sama.

Hinata melihat cawan di hadapannya masih kosong. Dengan begitu, dia menuangkan teh yang sepertinya mulai dingin ke dalam masing-masing cawan keramik.

"Si-silakan dinikmati."

Itachi menyesap teh miliknya sebagai bentuk sopan santun. Pemuda itu meletakkan wadah minuman kembali ke tempat semula setelah meminumnya sedikit. Itachi masih muda, berbeda dengan relasi bisnis Hiashi kebanyakan. Namun, justru itulah yang membuat Hinata bingung. Apa mungkin laki-laki seperti Itachi punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pedagang kain?

"Seperti yang Anda tahu, ayah masih ada pekerjaan lain saat ini… Mu-mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Setelah berbicara singkat untuk sekedar basa-basi, Hinata mendapat perhatian penuh dari Itachi karena mata hitam itu kini tengah menatapnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Panglima Utama kepada Hyuuga-sama. Dan setelah ini aku masih mempunyai urusan dengan ayahmu," Itachi berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkannya lagi, "Jadi, di bagian mana kau bisa membantu?"

Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk. Ya, dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Perkiraannya salah tentang Itachi yang seorang relasi bisnis dari ayahnya.

"Ma-maaf," hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakannya.

Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian, gadis Hyuuga itu berbicara sekali lagi untuk mencairkan suasana, "Kalau saya tidak salah, Anda sepertinya seorang Kapten."

"Hm," gumam Itachi lalu bertanya dengan inosen, "Kau tahu banyak tentangku?"

"Ti-tidak." Itachi bisa melihat gadis di hadapannya ini menggeleng dengan wajah merona. "Waktu itu saya pernah melihat Anda di perjamuan." Entah mengapa Itachi merasa risih karena Hinata terlalu sopan padanya.

"Kau berbicara seakan aku teman ayahmu yang perlu kau hormati. Bisa lebih santai?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dan Itachi bisa menangkap sorot matanya yang polos.

"Aku bosan," katanya tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya memandang wajahnya tanpa tahu maksud perkataan itu. "Kau ingat apa kata ayahmu jika aku bosan?" Sedetik kemudian, dia bisa melihat ekspresi seseorang yang baru teringat sesuatu dari gadis di depannya.

Itachi berdiri dan menuruni undakan teras disusul Hinata. Dia menunggu sejenak karena si penunjuk jalan masih belum berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata menegedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan akhirnya memutuskan, "Kita ke sana," ujarnya menunjuk suatu arah dengan tangan kanannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan santai. Angin musim gugur terasa sejuk di pagi menjelang siang seperti ini. Di samping Itachi kini ada karesansui. Pasir putih berkerikil yang tersebar dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai pola aliran air. Di tiga bagian berbeda terdapat batu-batu yang disusun untuk menggambarkan air terjun. Hyuuga masih mempertahankan taman batu ini meski zaman telah berganti. Di tempat yang agak jauh, terlihat taman kaiyuu dengan kolam ikan di dekatnya. Hinata terus mengajak Itachi berjalan-jalan mengitari pekarangan yang luas tersebut.

Pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka mulai gundul. Meskipun sudah disapu, halaman tetap terlihat kurang bersih karena daun selalu jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Di sini, mulai terdengar berisik karena suara para pekerja yang berjarak sekitar lima belas meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. "D-di sana tempat pegawai bekerja," ucap Hinata setelah beberapa waktu berjalan tanpa bicara apapun. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu di atas tanah. "Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Awalnya Itachi heran melihat Hinata berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Namun setelah tahu apa yang dilakukannya, pemuda itu hanya bisa maklum. Dia memandang Hinata yang agak jauh darinya menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menerkam seekor binatang berwarna putih. Tanpa sadar ada dahan yang berserakan, gadis itu justru terpeleset hingga keseimbangannya oleng dan tubuhnya menabrak gundukan daun kering yang sudah dikumpulkan tadi pagi. Mendengar suara berisik di belakangnya, kelinci yang tadinya ingin ditangkap Hinata lari menjauh dengan lincah.

Hinata bangkit dan mulai membersihkan daun-daun yang menempel di kosode birunya. Saat itulah Itachi menghampirinya dan berkata, "Coba kulihat." Entah apa yang meracuni otak laki-laki itu karena yang Itachi tahu dia hanya ingin membersihkan sisa daun kering dan debu yang menempel di rambut Hinata. Telapak tangannya tanpa ragu mendarat di kepala gadis tersebut dan menghilangkan kotoran-kotoran yang melekat.

Hinata mendongak ke arah wajah Itachi dan dia bisa menemukan tatapan matanya yang teduh. Andai saja kakak sepupu Hinata juga melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, sudah pasti perempuan Hyuuga itu akan merasa senang. Namun tampaknya dia hanya bisa berkhayal untuk hal yang satu ini karena Neji bahkan terlalu sopan untuk tidak menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa?" suara Itachi membawanya keluar dari lamunan. Pemuda itu telah selesai membersihkan rambutnya. Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

Itachi kembali meletakkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya dan menghela napas pelan, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Seakan baru sadar dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, pipi Hinata kini memerah. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memerhatikan langkahnya dan justru jatuh terjerembab? Ah, pasti dirinya terlihat sangat konyol tadi. Paling tidak, laki-laki di hadapannya ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin tertawa. Jika seseorang seperti Itachi sampai menertawakannya, dia pasti akan lebih malu lagi.

Selama beberapa menit mereka kembali berjalan. Saat tiba di teras rumah, Hiashi sudah ada di sana menunggu mereka. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," ucapnya menyambut mereka.

"Tidak masalah."

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah setelah membungkuk kepada dua orang laki-laki berambut panjang. Hiashi memastikan putrinya telah memasuki rumah untuk selanjutnya berkata pada Itachi, "Sebaiknya kau bicarakan dulu dengan orang tuamu."

**.:oOo:.**

Hokuto melipat kimono yang baru saja dijahit dengan hati-hati. Pakaian berwarna hitam dengan bordir benang emas tersebut memang sudah lama dipesan. Hari ini wanita itu akan mengantar kimono ini sekaligus bertanya jika ada yang ingin diperbaiki. Saat melewati halaman luar, suara seseorang yang sangat dia kenali menyapanya.

"Oba-san sedang mengantar pesanan?"

"Tepat sekali. Ke rumah Sarutobi-san," Hokuto tersenyum lebar pada gadis di depannya.

"Bukankah kediaman keluarga Sarutobi berada di dekat lapangan latihan prajurit?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Memang benar," Hokuto melihatnya tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa Hinata-sama?"

"Boleh aku ikut?" Hinata bertanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja." Sebenarnya wanita itu merasa sedikit aneh karena seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keponakannya sendiri tiba-tiba ingin ikut. "Tapi letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Apa tidak masalah jika Hiashi-sama mencari Anda nanti?"

"Ayah pasti tahu jika aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Kali ini senyumnya merekah. "Lagipula, menurutku tempat itu tak begitu jauh."

"Oh, baiklah jika Anda yang memaksa," Hokuto berkata disusul tawa kecilnya.

Hinata membawa salah satu bungkusan dari tangan kerabatnya tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia berusaha penuh menyembunyikan senyum. Langkahnya sore ini terasa ringan. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil seolah kini hatinya berada pada tingkat kebahagiaan tertinggi. Ya, ini tak biasa, Hinata tahu itu. Namun apa boleh buat, jiwanyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hinata-sama, kita sudah sampai." Bahkan dia tak merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Saya akan menyerahkan ini ke dalam. Mungkin agak lama karena saya juga harus menanyakan jika ada yang perlu diperbaiki." Suara dari Hokuto tidak mengalihkannya untuk menatap gerbang kokoh di seberang.

"Apa Anda juga akan ikut?" Gadis itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya.

Hokuto menepuk bahunya pelan dan bertanya lagi, "Hinata-sama?"

"Y-ya?" Hinata tersadar seseorang mengajaknya bicara.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa Anda ingin masuk ke dalam atau menunggu di sini?" ujarnya menjelaskan pertanyaan tadi.

"A-aku menunggu di luar saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Saya usahakan tidak akan lama," ucapnya cepat. Hinata membalas senyum wanita yang kini masuk ke dalam kediaman Sarutobi. Perempuan Hyuuga itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia menilai bahwa daerah ini mempunyai jalan yang lebih lebar daripada lingkungan sekitar rumahnya mengingat letaknya yang dekat kawasan istana. Kemudian di seberang jalan terdapat semacam benteng dengan gerbang kayu yang tadi ia lihat. Bangunan tersebut tampak sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi. Sebagai tambahan, Hinata juga tahu bahwa para prajurit kini sedang berlatih di sana.

Hinata beristirahat pada sebuah bangku di bawah naungan pohon icho. Padahal sisi lain dirinya menginginkan datang ke tempat ini untuk bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang belakangan sering berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Ya, bahkan dirinya sendiri sempat menyangkal akan kenyataan tersebut. Namun hatinya tak bisa berbohong, Hinata menyadarinya.

Sisa waktu yang ada dia gunakan untuk berjalan mondar-mandir dan sesekali memainkan dahan kering dengan kakinya. Sedikit bosan, gadis itu memetik beberapa bunga nadeshiko yang tumbuh di pinggir gerbang rumah Sarutobi. Kemudian, kembali duduk sambil mencabuti pinggiran yang mencuat dari mahkota bunganya. Tiga menit berselang, Hokuto membawa kembali salah satu bungkusan.

"Saya tadi dipaksa untuk minum teh. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama," katanya begitu berada di dekat Hinata. "Dan tentunya sedikt perbincangan jika para wanita berkumpul," bisiknya menambahi.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, "Tidak masalah, Oba-san." Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya suatu hal setelah menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu. "Apa Oba-san tahu kapan prajurit di sana selesai latihan?" tanya Hinata hati-hati tanpa berkesan mencurigakan.

Wanita itu mengerutkan alis, berpikir sejenak. "Saya kurang begitu tahu. Sepertinya mereka berlatih dengan jadwal yang tidak permanen." Hokuto kembali membuka memorinya, "Terkadang ada beberapa prajurit yang berseliweran di waktu seperti ini."

Hinata juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Hujan kala itu, dia bertemu dengannya di waktu sore. Tampaknya mereka memang tak mempunyai jadwal pasti.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tawar Hokuto.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan saat berangkat tadi. Langkahnya kini terasa berat dan mengganjal, seakan ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Hingga tiba di ujung persimpangan, bunyi keras kayu yang berderit mengagetkannya. Kemudian, suara debuman seperti pintu yang menghantam tembok terdengar nyaring. Saat ia menoleh, beberapa pria keluar dari lapangan secara acak.

Dengan instingnya, Hinata berupaya mencari alasan. Apapun itu untuk bisa membuatnya mendekati tempat tersebut dan mencari tahu. "Um… Oba-san, sepertinya ada barangku yang tertinggal. Aku akan mencarinya sebentar, Oba-san tunggu di sini saja."

"Apa tidak masalah jika Anda sendirian?" tampak kekhawatiran di raut wajah wanita itu.

"Ya, aku hanya sebentar," suara gadis itu terdengar meyakinkan. Setelahnya, Hinata menyusuri pinggiran jalan. Jalanan yang tadinya lengang tampak penuh karena sekelompok pasukan yang berjalan bersamaan. Terutama, masih ada penduduk sekitar yang melakukan aktivitasnya di sore hari. Hinata mendekati gerbang rumah Sarutobi tempatnya berdiri tadi. Kemudian, berjongkok untuk pura-pura mencari sesuatu di antara rerumputan. Sesekali dia melirik dan menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengamati satu persatu orang yang keluar.

Sebuah warna yang mencolok menarik perhatiannya. Dia berdiri untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Di tengah kerumunan, kepala merah itu berjalan. Hinata sedikit mendekat, bertemu pandang dengannya, dan segera membalikkan tubuh. Gadis itu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

Perempuan Hyuuga itu kembali menyusuri pinggiran jalan untuk segera menemui Hokuto. "Aku sudah menemukannya," katanya ceria sambil menunjukkan hiasan rambut mungil kepada seseorang di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, syukurlah." Hokuto turut senang. Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata menggenggam jepit rambut tersebut di tangan kirinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang baru sebentar tadi.

**.:oOo:.**

Ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa anak gadis akan terlihat makin cantik saat kasmaran. Desas-desus tersebut telah lama terdengar tanpa ada kejelasan tentang siapa pencetus pertamanya. Orang-orang hanya mengungkapkan analisis mereka sesuai pengalaman dan pengamatan. Gadis-gadis tersebut berwajah lebih segar dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi paras mereka. Terlihat polos, seperti dewi-dewi yang indah tanpa cela.

Jatuh hati pada seseorang memang memberi efek yang luar biasa. Hyuuga Hinata termasuk salah satu contoh, tentu saja tanpa dia sadari bahwa orang tersebut telah menyita pikirannya. Apa yang dilakukannya malam ini adalah bukti. Selepas makan malam, dia masuk kamar dan membaca buku kumpulan sajak. Setelah lima menit, Hinata akan melamun. Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, gadis itu kembali membaca. Lalu melamun lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

Tiba-tiba suara Hiashi memanggil dari luar. Hinata lekas menggeser pintu dan mempersilakan ayahnya untuk duduk. Pria itu mengamati keadaan kamar putrinya dan melenggang masuk. Di atas zabuton, mereka berdua duduk berdahapan. Meja kecil dengan sebuah buku penuh aksara kanji menjadi pilihan Hiashi untuk meletakkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sedang membaca?" dia bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Ya, Otou-sama." Hinata turut memandang buku yang menjadi fokus ayahnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengisi waktumu dengan membaca." Sesudah mendengarnya, Hinata merasa sedikit tak enak. "Tak ada salahnya jika menikmati lebih banyak sastra dan memahami sejarah pemerintahan." Hinata hanya mengangguk menuruti saran Hiashi.

"Sepertinya kau sering keluar rumah belakangan ini," kata pria itu memastikan.

"Udara musim gugur ini sangat sejuk. Rasanya… sayang sekali kalau tidak keluar untuk berjalan-jalan." Penjelasan tersebut membuat Hiashi menarik bibir membentuk senyum samar.

"Ya, aku tahu." Hiashi memberi jeda sejenak untuk memulai percakapan ringan. "Menurut ayah, ada baiknya jika kau belajar urusan rumah tangga. Ah, berapa banyak masakan yang bisa kau buat?" Kini pria itu terlihat agak antusias.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, "Belum begitu banyak Otou-sama." Lalu perempuan Hyuuga itu menatap ayahnya, "Hanya beberapa resep masakan dasar dan makanan kecil. Otou-sama tidak perlu khawatir, semua makanan yang kubuat aman untuk dimakan," lanjutnya diiringi suara tawa pelan.

"Termasuk yang dinikmati Itachi-san tadi sore?" tanya sang ketua klan penasaran.

"Ya. Sekoteng itu aku yang membuat." Hinata menjawabnya dengan senang.

"Baiklah, kau sudah membuktikannya." Hiashi kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Ah, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Itachi?"

**~o~**

**_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, a song by _Queen_**

**~o~**

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Di list chara, saya pernah lihat tulisan Hokuto. Tapi dalam fic ini, "Hokuto" memang OC yg saya buat untuk figuran.<strong>

**Secara singkat, _karesansui_=taman batu, _kaiyū_=taman hijau. Kalo ingin penjelasan lebih, Google dan Wikipedia bersedia membantu :)**

**.**

**Saya tau progress nulis cerita ini sangat lambat. Saat publish dulu, 4 chap telah selesai. Tapi, sampe sekarang pun chap 5 belum jadi. Selain gak ada waktu, saya sadar kalo nulis gak semudah berimajinasi.**

**Terima kasih kepada readers yg sudah membaca atau memberi feedback. Kritik & saran tetap saya tunggu ^^**


End file.
